


Birthday Traditions

by Gee_Writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: To Yuuri, his birthday was just another day. One he could fall into and forget amongst the busyness of the skating season.





	Birthday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/gifts).



To Yuuri, his birthday was just another day. One he could fall into and forget amongst the busyness of the skating season. Depending on his qualifiers, he would often be at a competition or practising hard for his next one, and there was little time between his strict skating and university schedules to find time to celebrate. There was nothing to celebrate anyway - he was just another year older, after all, working hard to skate on the same level as his world-class idol Viktor Nikiforov

Last year had been the first time since his senior debut, in fact, that he had taken any special time or consideration for the day. The dual power of his Mother and his then-boyfriend-slash-coach Viktor was an impossible force to resist, and so the onsen had been filled with friends and family alike, gifts piled high and food warm and filling. His gifts vary in emotion and expense - from the collected photobook of Vicchan his sister had put together for him, to the beautiful set of cufflinks Viktor had brought. They shared cake, and practice later in the day had focused almost entirely on their secret pair exhibition. It was love and life and everything he hadn’t realised he’d missed, being so single-minded in his goal.

This year is his first in St Petersburg, and Yuuri can tell it’s important to his husband that they celebrate - even if it meant finding the time between Viktor’s qualifier at Skate America and the short window until the Finals in China. They could have stayed the extra days at Lake Placid to celebrate, but Yuuri suspected Viktor was set on spending the day in Russia, following as many traditions as humanly possible. Unsurprisingly, he was right.

Waking to a warm, sweet kiss, Viktor sings Песенка Крокодила Гены to him as he wakes up, making sure to be the first to wish him a Happy Birthday. Still sleepy and soft bundled in bed between his husband and dog, Yuuri squawks against Viktor’s laugh when the Russian pulls his ears.  Smacking his arm lightly in disapproval even as they both dissolve into giggles.

His phone buzzes all day with messages from his Russian rinkmates and friends, as well as Viktor’s family. Each message several paragraphs long, Yuuri wasn’t sure how so many people aside from Phichit were able to hit the character limit. Even the Thai skater’s numerous messages and five Birthday posts across three forms of social media paled in comparison to the veritable essay he received from Yuri.

They spent the day together, a rare day with no skating, wandering the historic sites of St Petersburg. Viktor bought him flowers as soon as he spied a florist, and they walked along the river hand-in-hand, his bouquet of roses a beautiful array of pinks, purples and red.

They don’t drink, despite the tradition, considering they both have early morning practice the next day, but Viktor raises several rounds of toast anyway. It’s only the two of them and Makka having dinner in their apartment, sharing Viktor’s most earnest attempt at katsudon yet, but his husband cheers loudly enough for an entire crowd. To Yuuri, to the Katsukis, to their life together.

Yuuri isn’t used to celebrating his birthday - but with Viktor pink in the cheeks, smiling wide at how well the day’s plans had gone, he doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday not only to our beloved Japanese skater, but also to my very dear friend [wartransmission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission). 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day, full of life and love.


End file.
